Der Imperativ
Der dritte Modus Drei Modi sind in den heutigen Sprachen üblich. Zwei habe ich bereits in den vorangegangenen Kapiteln abgehandelt: den Indikativ für alles, was Fakt ist und den Konjunktiv für alles, was möglich oder zweifelhaft ist. Fehlt nun noch der Imperativ, die Befehlsform. Wenn also jemand aufgefordert werden soll, eine bestimmte Tätigkeit auszuführen oder aber sein zu lassen, kann man dies am nachdrücklichsten mit der Befehlsform des Verbs artikulieren. Es gibt natürlich noch ein paar andere, abgemilderte Wege, eine Aufforderung zu Wort zu bringen. Nur sind die meistens nicht ganz so kompakt, brauchen mehr Worte: "Würden Sie bitte nicht so viele Worte machen!" - was aber reine Konjunktivformulierungen sind und mit dem Imperativ nichts zu tun hat! Aber heißt es nicht immer: "Mach nicht so viele Worte!", wenn man jemanden auffordern will, zur Sache zu kommen, ohne groß drum herum zu reden? Die Besonderheit der 2.Personen im Deutschen Der Imperativ im Deutschen hat ja so ein paar Besonderheiten. In den Formen der 2.Person wird er grundsätzlich ohne Personalpronomen gebraucht. "Sei ruhig!" "Jetzt komm endlich!" "Lass das liegen!" Sonst gilt ja generell für alle Verbformen und jeden Modus, dass ein Verb stets mit einem Personalpronomen verbunden sein muss, da sonst die Person nicht eindeutig erkennbar ist. Umgangssprachlich wird im Indikativ zwar gern das "ich" weggelassen und man wird auch so verstanden, aber korrekt ist es nicht, wenn man sagt: "Habe keine Ahnung, was du jetzt meinst." Denn rein grammatikalisch gesehen enthält der erste Teilsatz eine Imperativform und könnte auch so verstanden werden, dass jemand sich dumm stellen soll. Die Besonderheit der 3.Personen im Deutschen Wie also bereits erwähnt: für die deutschen Imperativformen der 2.Personen ist kein Personalpronomen notwenig! Will man dagegen in der Höflichkeitsform zum Imperativ greifen, muss man schon wieder ein Pronomen benützen. Die Höflichkeitsform entspricht der 3.Person Mehrzahl. Das Gleiche gilt auch, wenn man die Aufforderung an eine Gruppe richtet, der man selber angehört, als praktisch 1.Person Plural. "Schweigen Sie endlich!" "Machen wir, dass wir wegkommen!" Schon etwas aus der Mode gekommen, daher reichlich antiquiert und nur noch in Romanen über historische Ereignisse in damals korrekter Umgangsform ist die Aufforderungsform in der dritten Person Einzahl. "Geh Er!" "Schweig Er!" Denn es war noch im 18.Jahrhundert üblich, die dritte Person Einzahl als Höflichkeitsform zu benützen - und zwar immer dann, wenn die angesprochene Person im gesellschaftlichen Rang niedriger stand aber ihr eben doch ein gewisser Respekt gezollt werden sollte. Das "Er" bzw. "Sie" in diesen Fällen wirkte also einerseits noch höflich, andererseits aber auch distanzierend. Die Rolle des Verbs "sollen" im Deutschen Es mag sich zunächst bescheuert anhören, aber was macht man eigentlich,wenn man eine Aufforderung in der 1.Person Einzahl formulieren will? Welchen Sinn das ergeben soll, sich selbst zu etwas aufzufordern? Nun, man stelle sich vor, man hat zwei Aufgaben gefasst, die sich im Ergebnis widersprechen. Dann muss man doch für Klarheit sorgen. Beispiel: "Also dann sei schön anständig und amüsier dich gut!" Ja, würde man da nicht automatisch gegenfragen: "Was denn nun? Soll ich anständig sein oder mich amüsieren?" Und siehe da! Hier haben wir dann den Imperativ für die 1.Person Einzahl! Und wie wir weiter sehen, kriegen wir diesen im Deutschen nur mit Hilfe eines Hilfsverbs zustande. Und jenes Verb "sollen" ist es dann auch, welches man im Deutschen als Umschreibungsverb für sämtliche Imperativformen einsetzen kann. Anstelle von "sollen" kann man auch "müssen" benutzen; das verstärkt dann den Zwang hinter einer Handlung. Schwierigkeiten mit dem Verbot im Deutschen Allerdings sieht es bei Verboten wieder etwas anders aus. Während "müssen" also einen Zwang darstellt, drückt "nicht müssen" im Deutschen nur ein Wahlrecht aus. "nicht sollen" dagegen ist ein Gebot, dem es aber doch an einer gewissen Strenge fehlt. Man denke an die berühmten Zehn Gebote aus der Bibel und deren alltägliche Verbreitung... Richtig verboten wird im Deutschen ja mit "nicht dürfen". "dürfen" dagegen ist eine Erlaubnis mit Wahlrecht. Da soll ein Ausländer erst durchsehen! Der Blick auf die ungarische Sprache Und nun der Schlenker zur ungarischen Sprache. Wie sieht es dort mit den Befehlsformen aus? Auf jeden Fall einmal mehr wesentlich einheitlicher, wenn auch nicht unbedingt einfacher. Denn die Möglichkeit, die Befehlsform mit einem Hilfsverb zu umschreiben, existiert im Ungarischen nicht! Stattdessen werden alle ungarischen Befehlsformen so gebildet, wie wir es im Deutschen von den 2.Personen gewöhnt sind. Um es also klar und deutlich zu sagen: es gibt im Ungarischen für jede Person eine eigene Befehlsform!. Man kann die Befehlsformen also durchkonjugieren. Und wie geht das nun konkret? Das Imperativzeichen -j So wie die ungarische Bedingungsform der Verben an einer eingeschobenen Silbe erkennbar ist, hat auch die Befehlsform ein spezielles Zeichen, das dem geneigten Ungarisch-Interessierten signalisiert: Das ist jetzt ein Ausruf, eine Aufforderung! Und die Rolle dieses Zeichens übernimmt das "'-j'". Und wie sollte es auch anders sein: dieses "'-j'" wird dem Verbstamm angefügt und man erhält zunächst den erweiterten Verbstamm für die Befehlsform. An diesen nun werden zu guter Letzt noch die Personalendungen angefügt. Dabei muss dann selbstverständlich auch wieder danach unterschieden werden, ob es sich um unbestimmte oder bestimmte Formen handelt. Aber keine Angst, bis auf zwei Ausnahmen entsprechen die Personalendungen praktisch jenen, die bereits vom Indikativ Präsens bekannt sein dürften. Bevor ich aber nun zur ausführlichen Auflistung jener Imperativformen komme, muss erst noch eine Durststrecke an Ausnahmeregelungen in Bezug auf das Befehlszeichen '-j' durchstanden werden. Wie bereits erwähnt, wird dieses Befehlszeichen einfach an den Verbstamm angefügt. Das sieht dann etwa so aus: Ausnahmefall: Zischlaut am Wortstammende Nun muten diese Kombinationen aus Konsonant und '-j' schon für den einen oder anderen recht unaussprechbar an, da sowas im Deutschen unüblich ist. Für die Ungarn bereitet das noch keine Probleme. Ins Straucheln mit der Zunge käme man da erst, wenn ein Verb auf '-s, -sz, -z' oder '-dz' endet. Für diese Fälle gilt folgende Regelung: Das '-j' wird nicht gesetzt sondern dem Stammauslaut angeglichen! Dazu ein paar Beispiele: Vor allem die ik-'''Verben sind von dieser Regelung betroffen, enden viele doch auf einen jener Zischlaute. So ganz unbekannt dürfte diese Regelung jedoch nicht sein. Denn nach dem gleichen Schema und für die gleichen Verben findet auch in der bestimmten Konjugation der Gegenwart eine Angleichung statt. Ausnahmefall: kurzer Vokal + t Eine weitere Gruppe von Verben, die mit dem Imperativ-j''' nicht so ganz harmonieren will und kann, sind jene, deren Wortstamm auf einen kurzen Vokal + t endet. Die Regelung für diesen Fall von Befehlswortstamm ist etwas eigenwillig: Auch hierzu wieder ein paar Beispiele: Zugegeben eine nicht ganz so einfach zu durchschauende Regelung wie die vorangehende. Um die Sache noch ein bisschen schwieriger zu machen: es gibt noch eine ganze Reihe von Verben, die als Ausnahmefälle ebenfalls nach der vorangegangenen Regelung ihre Imperativstämme bilden. Ja, die Imperativformen von lát '''und '''látszik '''sind identisch, bis auf die 3.Person Einzahl. Dazu in den Beispielen mehr. Was jedoch dem einen oder anderen vielleicht beim Lesen eines anderen der oben aufgeführten Beispiele in den Sinn kommen wird: '''tessék = "bitte". Gemeint ist hier jenes "bitte!", welches man im Deutschen als reines Höflichkeitswort voranstellt oder hinten anfügt, auch wenn man eigentlich gar nicht um etwas bittet. Tessék, it a pénz. - "Bitte, hier ist das Geld." Tatsächlich also ist tessék eine Befehlsform und lässt sich auch sinngemäß übersetzen mit: "dass es Ihnen gefalle". Nun, es entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Logik. Ausnahmefall: í + t oder Konsonant + t am Wortstammende Das '-t' am Wortstammende scheint es ja wirklich in sich zu haben. Dass Verben mit einem í + t am Stammende ein wenig aus der Reihe tanzen, dürfte bereits von der Bildung des Infinitivs her bekannt sein. Zur gleichen Gruppe gehören auch jene Verben, die statt des langes Vokals einen Konsonanten haben, wo also Konsonant + t am Stammende auftritt. Auch beim Imperativ tun sich auch diese Verben schwer mit dem '-j'. Daher gilt für diese Verben folgende Regelung bei der Bildung des Befehlsstammes: Nachfolgend also nun ein paar Beispiele zu dieser Ausnahmeregelung: Und nun folgen noch ein paar Verben, die ebenfalls zu dieser Gruppe gehören, obwohl sie einen anderen langen Vokal am Stammende haben. Ausnahmefall: Verben mit Wortstammende ''-szt'' Und noch eine kleine Gruppe von Verben mag ebenfalls kein '-j' am Wortstammende All jene Verben, deren Stamm auf''' -szt''' endet, bilden ihre Imperativformen so, als ob das '-t' gar nicht vorhanden wäre. Es tritt also die bereits erwähnte Zischlautregelung in Kraft. Auch hierzu ein paar Beispiele: Zusammenfassung der Wortstammend-Ausnahmefälle Fassen wir also noch einmal alle Ausnahmefälle der Imperativstammbildung zusammen: Grundsätzlich: Wortstamm auf einen kurzen Vokal + t: Wortstammende auf í + t bzw. Konsonant + t Und speziell: Die unbestimmten Imperativformen Nachdem wir nun also wissen, wie zunächst erstmal der Verbstamm auf Befehl getrimmt wird, können wir nun zur Vollendung schreiten. Es werden einfach noch die persönlichen Endungen angefügt. Wie schon erwähnt: es wird auch beim Imperativ zwischen Bestimmtheit und Unbestimmtheit unterschieden. Es folgen zunächst die unbestimmten Formen. Die tiefvokalischen Endungen der unbestimmten Imperativformen Fangen wir also mal mit den Tiefvokalischen an. Wie unschwer zu erkennen ist, gibt es in der 2.Person Einzahl zwei Varianten. Die auf '-ál' dürfte die ursprüngliche gewesen sein. Da die meisten Aufforderungen, die im Leben eines Menschen gestellt werden, wohl jene an eine 2.Person Einzahl sein dürften, hat hier im Laufe der Zeit eine Sprachvereinfachung stattgefunden, die Endung kann also auch weggelassen werden. Die kürzere Form ist auch diejenige, welche man in der Umgangssprache (fast ausnahmslos) antreffen wird. Die Verben olvas, tanít '''und '''halaszt '''seien hier beispielhaft aufgeführt für all jene Verben, die ihren Imperativstamm als Ausnahmeform bilden. Und so wie '''olvas '''werden auch all jene Verben im Imperativ konjugiert, die ihre Imperativform auf -ss-''' bilden. Die hochvokalischen Endungen der unbestimmten Imperativformen Nicht viel anders sieht nun die Aufstellung für die hochvokalischen Verben aus. Statt des Bindevokals -a- trifft man nun auf den Bindevokal -e- usw. Hier sind nun szeret, tölt 'und '''fűt '''beispielhaft für all jene Verben, die es ein wenig anders haben wollen. Auch hier sei noch erwähnt, dass '''szeret '''auch stellvertretend für alle '-ss-'''Imperativstamm-Verben steht. Die bestimmten Imperativformen Nachdem nun also die unbestimmten Formen geklärt wären, können wir uns nun den bestimmten Formen des Imperativs zuwenden. Die tiefvokalischen Endungen der bestimmten Imperativformen Auch hier zunächst der Überblick über die tiefvokalischen Formen: Und? Fällt Dir bei diesen Formen etwas auf, also vor allem bei den Mehrzahlformen? Na, okay... Sämtliche Mehrzahlformen und die der 3.Person Einzahl des bestimmten Imperativs stimmen mit denen der Präsens Indikativ-Formen überein! Der Sinngehalt muss sich hier also aus dem Textzusammenhang ergeben. Die hochvokalischen Endungen der bestimmten Imperativformen Wie sieht es nun bei den hochvokalischen Verben aus? Ja, auch bei den bestimmten Imperativformen der hochvokalischen Verben gibt es eine Gleichheit zu entdecken, also wirklich nur eine: die Formen der 1.Person Mehrzahl sind identisch mit jener des Präsens Indikativ. Und: JA! Die Formen '''töltsd und fütsd mögen ein wenig schwierig in der Aussprache sein, aber sie gelten als richtig. Allerdings: da man vielleicht doch mal das''' -d''' als einzigen Unterschied zwischen bestimmt und unbestimmt überhören könnte, empfiehlt es sich, die um einen Vokal längere Version zu benutzen. Die Unterschiede zwischen unbestimmten und bestimmten Formen Was unterscheidet nun die unbestimmten und die bestimmten Formen in ihrer Bildungsweise? In beiden Fällen stehen uns in der 2.Person Einzahl zwei Varianten zur Verfügung. Die jeweils Kürzere ist - wie sollte es auch anders sein - mal wieder die Beliebtere, allerdings ist das auch diejenige, welche ein wenig aus der Rolle fällt - denn das charakteristische '-j-' der Befehlsform fällt ersatzlos weg, selbst bei Verben, die diesen Laut sonst dem Vorgängerlaut angleichen. Bei der 1.Person Mehrzahl und der 3.Person Einzahl liegt der Unterschied nur in einem beigefügten '-n' in den unbestimmten Formen. Bei den hochvokalischen Verben existiert in der 3.Person Einzahl eine '-e-' und eine '-ö-'''Form, bei den bestimmten nur eine '-e-'Form. Die Formen der 2.Person Mehrzahl unterscheiden sich nur durch die Länge des Endungsvokals. Mal wieder ein Beispiel dafür, dass ein kleiner Unterschied bei der Lautierung schon das Bedeutungsgefüge ändern kann. Ein paar Beispielsätze Schauen wir uns mal nun ein paar Beispiele an für bestimmte und unbestimmte Formen des Imperativs. So zeigt sich einmal mehr, dass wortwörtliche Übersetzungen aus dem Ungarischen nicht immer möglich sind. Wie schon eingangs erwähnt, existiert ja im Deutschen der Imperativ nur für drei - oder bestenfalls vier - grammatikalische Personen. So kann man im Deutschen etwa einen Befehl an sich selbst nicht mit Hilfe des Imperativs richten sondern muss diesen mit "sollen" umschreiben. Die Imperativformen der ik-Verben Und nun darf sich der Leser wieder freuen, es geht auf die Ausnahmen zu. Die '''ik-'''Verben sind es, die hier als Erstes durchexerziert werden sollen. Die Verwirrung bei ihnen besteht darin, dass die 1. und 3. Person Einzahl abweichende Endungen erhalten, wobei die Endung der 3.Person für hoch- und tiefvokalische ik-Verben stets '-ék''' lautet. In der Umgangssprache aber werden häufig jene Formen gebraucht, die für die regulären Verben gelten. In der folgenden Tabelle ist für die 1. und 3. Person Einzahl zunächst die spezielle und dann die umgangssprachliche Form aufgeführt. Schauen wir uns dies am Beispiel der Verben dolgozik '(arbeiten) und '''fésülködik '(sich kämmen) an. Erfreulicherweise sind - wie man sieht - die Mehrzahlformen regelmäßig. Und das gleiche gilt auch für die bestimmten Formen der ik-'Verben. Diese richten sich also nach den bereits aufgeführten regulären Formen hoch- oder tiefvokalischer Verben. Übrigens: diesen Regeln sind auch die Verben [[alszik|'alszik']], '''fekszik '''und '''nyugszik '''unterworfen. Die entsprechenden Imperativform werden mit Hilfe ihres Infinitivstammes '''alud-', feküd-''' und 'nyugod-' gebildet. Die Imperativformen der Bewegungsverben Die Imperativformen von megy Und weiter gehts. Wir wenden uns dem Kommen und Gehen zu. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen. Diesmal aber schauen wir uns zuerst die Formen von [[megy|'megy ']]an. Der Wortstamm des Imperativs lautet 'men-', ihm wird das '''-j angefügt und dann die persönlichen Endungen. Gar nicht mal so schwer. Da ist in der 1.Person Mehrzahl noch die Form gyerünk 'aufgeführt. Was hat es denn damit auf sich? Das wird erklärt, sobald die Formen für "kommen" aufgelistet sind... Die Imperativformen von jön Denn die Imperativformen von [[jön|'jön ''']]sind in der Tat etwas spezieller als die von '''megy. Schauen wir sie uns einfach an: Der Stamm des Imperativs von jön ist also jöjj. Auch hier fällt nun wieder auf, dass es gleich zwei Formen gibt, die aus der Rolle fallen: gyere '''und '''gyertek. Spezialfall: gyere und gyertek ABER gyerünk Möglicherweise handelt es sich bei den gyer-Formen um Relikte eines Verbes, das heute sonst keine Anwendung mehr findet. Lediglich im Wort gyerek 'bzw. '''gyermek '- beides steht für "das Kind" - taucht es noch auf. Das würde insofern noch Sinn ergeben, weil bei Kindern ja oft von "Nach'''kommen" die Rede ist. Nun kann man diese Formen nicht einfach überspringen, da sie sehr gebräuchlich sind. Speziell bei gyere und gyertek muss man sagen, dass diese beiden Formen die Umgangssprache dominieren. Mir sind auf ungarisch noch nie die regulären Formen jöjj, jöjjél bzw. jöjjetek zu Ohren gekommen. Verwirrend ist bei gyerünk, dass hier kein Kommen sondern ein Gehen gemeint ist. Immerhin sind menjünk und gyerünk etwa gleichhäufig in ihrer Anwendung. Wer nun meint: "Jejejej, was für ein Chaos", dem sei noch hinterhergesagt, dass dieser Ausruf für Schmerzen oder zumindestens unangenehme Wahrnehmungen auf ungarisch Jaj! lautet. Also mit einem ständigen Aufruf zum Kommen sollte das nicht verwechselt werden. Na, gyerünk tovább! '''- Na, gehen wir weiter! Die Imperativformen der v-Stamm-Verben Der nächste Block an Verben, die immer etwas aus der Rolle fallen, sind die '''v-'''Stamm-Verben. Allerdings stellen diese bei der Bildung der Befehlsformen keine Schwierigkeit dar. Schauen wir uns hier zunächst die ''unbestimmten Formen'' an: An den Wortstamm ohne das '-v-' wird also einfach das '-j-' und dann die reguläre Endung angefügt, abhängig von der Vokalharmonie. Und gleich hinterdrein nun die ''bestimmten Formen'' des Imperativs für jene v-Stamm-Verben, wo dies möglich ist: Hier dürfte auffällig sein, dass die 2.Person Einzahl jeweils zwei Formen zulässt, wobei die abweichende ohne ein '-j-' auskommt. Dieses wird einfach dem darauffolgenden '''-d angeglichen, der Bindevokal fällt weg. Fertig ist die Endung '-dd'. Die Imperativformen der sz-Stamm-Verben Die nächste Gruppe an Verben sind wieder jene Handvoll, die das''' -sz-''' im Wortstamm haben. Und hier bahnt sich die nächste Wortstammänderung an. Aber wenigstens ist diese konsequent: das '-sz-' wird stets durch ein''' -gy-''' ersetzt - bis auf den Fall hisz (glauben), der einen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vom Glauben abfallen lassen könnte. Zunächst die unbestimmten Imperativformen: Wie man also sieht: Das '-j-' traucht in keiner einzigen Form auf. Fast scheint es, als habe man es hier einfach mit einer Präsenskonjugation ähnlich klingender Verben zu tun. Man muss sich diese Formen einprägen, denn sie tauchen sehr häufig auf. Das gilt insbesondere für die Formen von lesz. Denn für das Verb van existieren keine eigenen Befehlsformen. Ersatzweise also bedient man sich hier der Formen von lesz. "Legyen szíves..." ist eine sehr häufig auftauchende Höflichkeitsform, um eine Bitte zu äußern, etwa vergleichbar mit unserem deutschen "Seien Sie so freundlich..." Auch auffällig: die kürzere Form der 2.Person Einzahl enthält einen gedehnten Stammlaut, was bei den üblichen Formen nicht der Fall ist. Achtung: bei hisz ändert sich der Stammkonsonant zum '-ggy'-, die Kurzform der 2.Person Einzahl erhält keinen gedehnten Vokal! Und nun zu den bestimmten Imperativformen. Auch hier wieder ein konsequenter Ersatz des''' -sz- durch -gy-''' und die Auslassung des Imperativzeichens''' -j- ... und natürlich taucht wieder das '-ggy-' bei '''hisz auf. Und auch hier tauchen wieder zwei Formen in der 2.Person Einzahl auf, wo einmal mehr die Kürzere das ungewöhnlichere Aussehen aber auch die größte Verbreitung in der Umgangssprache hat. "Tedd vissza!" - "Leg das zurück!" Ein Satz, der zum Standardvokabular der ungarischen Eltern ihren Kindern gegenüber gehört. Und noch ein Sprichwort: "Nézd meg az anyját, vedd el a lányát!" Sinngemäß bedeutet es: "Guck Dir erst Deine (künftige) Schwiegermutter an, bevor du ihre Tochter heiratest!" Nun tauchen in diesem ungarischen Beispiel gleich zwei Imperativformen auf, im Deutschen aber nur eine. Wieso das? Es handelt sich um einen Zwecksatz. Ich komme im späteren Verlauf noch auf diese Besonderheit zu sprechen. Die Imperativformen von eszik und iszik Und nun auf zu jenen beiden Verben der Nahrungsaufnahme, die bekanntermaßen der Inbegriff der Ausnahmeregelungen ungarischer Konjugation sind: [[eszik |'eszik '''und]] [[iszik|'iszik']]. Zunächst die 'unbestimmten Formen: Wie man sieht: vom Wortstamm her nehmen sie die Ausnahmeregelungen der '''-sz-'''Stamm-Verben für sich in Anspruch. Hinzu kommt: es gibt hier nur eine Form in der 2.Person Einzahl. Wegen der sonst bei '''ik-'''Verben üblichen Alternativformen der Umgangssprache für 1. und 3.Person Einzahl: die in Klammern angegebenen Formen sind in älteren Ungarisch-Lehrbüchern zu finden aber heute weniger gebräuchlich. Die Umgangssprache tendiert also dazu, bei diesem Verb die regulären Endungen zu benutzen. Also wenn man diese Formen schon mal verinnerlicht hat, ist es mit den ''bestimmten Formen'' schon wieder ein Kinderspiel, da hier der Charakter der 'ik-'''Verben keine Rolle spielt. Das Schema ist nun jenem der '-sz-'''Stamm-Verben gleichwertig. Besonderes Augenmerk also hier auch wieder auf die beiden Formen der 2.Person Einzahl. Zu den ungarischen Imperativformen von "sein" und "haben" Weiter ginge es jetzt hier mit den Imperativformen von '''van. Wie aber schon etwas weiter vorher erwähnt, existieren hier keine eigenen Formen. Stattdessen werden jene von lesz verwendet. Und wie sähe es nun aus mit Imperativformen von "haben"? Aber, ist es tatsächlich sinnvoll, für "haben" einen Imperativ zu bilden? Nun, es ist gar nicht wirklich nötig, denn Ausdrücke wie "Du sollst nicht immer das letzte Wort haben!" oder "Habt Mitleid!" etc. drückt man im Ungarischen ganz anders aus. Und auch im Deutschen könnte man sehr gut auf diese "haben"-Konstruktionen verzichten, wenn sie denn nicht so wunderbar einfach wären. So kann man stattdessen auch sagen: "Behalte doch deine Worte für dich" oder "Erweise dein Mitleid" etc. Aber naja, es klingt wohl schon etwas antiquiert. Im Ungarischen dagegen ist das die übliche Ausdrucksweise. Die Imperativformen von alszik, fekszik und nyugszik sowie ugrik Und was ist mit den Verben [[alszik|'alszik']], [[fekszik|'fekszik ']]und [[nyugszik|'nyugszik']], die sonst immer noch am Ende der Ausnahmereihenfolge auftauchen? Sie wurden bereits bei den''' ik-'Verben angesprochen. Aber der Vollständigkeit halber seien hier ihre Imperativformen aufgeführt. Diese leiten sich vom entsprechenden Infinitivstamm ab. Ähnlich den Verben eszik und iszik sind auch hier zu den 1. und 3.Personen zwei Formen angegeben, die aufgrund des ik-Verb-Charakters entstanden. Die jeweils in Klammern stehenden Formen sind jedoch in der Umgangssprache kaum noch anzutreffen. Außerdem sei noch das Verb '''ugrik '''erwähnt, auf deutsch "springen". Um zu vermeiden, dass in der Befehlsform zuviele Konsonanten aufeinander folgen, wird zwischen das '-gr-''' ein '-o-' eingefügt gefolgt vom Imperativsuffix '-j'. Somit lautet der Stamm für die Imperativformen ugorj-'. Übrigens, von '''ugrik '''leitet sich das Wort '''ugráló '''ab. Man kann es übersetzen mit "das Herumhüpfende". Im Bestreben, die ungarische Sprache durch Wortneuschöpfungen von Fremdwörtern zu befreien, sollte dieses Wort mal den Begriff '''kenguru '(das Känguruh) ersetzen. Das ist dann aber nicht geschehen. Die Anwendung der Imperativformen Nachdem nun also die Bildung der Imperativformen soweit durchgekaut ist, folgt nun der Verdauungsspaziergang. Der allerdings geht teilweise auch ein wenig über Stock und Stein. Denn im Ungarischen finden die Imperativformen einen weitaus größeren Anwendungsbereich als es im Deutschen der Fall ist. Und wer sich ein wenig mit den (Un-)Tiefen der französischen Sprache auskennt, wird eine gewisse Parallele entdecken, mit welcher selbst so mancher Franzose seine liebe Not hat - weil Sprachschützer und Umgangssprache hier oft völlig getrennter Meinung sind. Die Rede ist vom "Subjonctive". Aber alles schön der Reihe nach... Simple Aufforderungen Zunächst stellen die Befehlsformen das dar, was sie vom Namen her aussagen: sie drücken eine Aufforderung auf, der unbedingt Folge zu leisten ist. Es kann auch eine Bitte sein, der man etwas Nachdruck verleihen will. Da die Aussprache von '''l + j ein wenig Schwierigkeiten macht, spricht man állj! übrigens wie "ahj!" aus. Viel mehr Strenge Besonders viel Strenge geht aus Befehlen hervor, die als Verbot daher kommen - was ja auch Sinn der Sache ist. Auch hierfür braucht man die Imperativformen. In Verbindung damit tauchen dann noch zwei Verneinungsworte auf: ne und se. Das Wörtchen ne drückt das Verbot einer bestimmten Handlung in einem speziellen Fall aus, dass also etwas Bestimmtes eben JETZT NICHT getan werden darf. se ist dagegen auf'' generelle Verbote'' ausgerichtet, es darf also NIE UND NIMMER passieren. Das Wörtchen se taucht übrigens sehr oft in Verbindung mit anderen Wörtern auf, meist Fragepronomen: Und so richtig verbal auf die Finger gehauen wird mit der Kombination soha se, die gern auch zu soha '''abgekürzt wird. '''soha '''allein bedeutet schon "niemals", das "se" verstärkt diese Bedeutung dann nochmals. Ein wenig Wissenswertes über deutsche Nebensätze Jetzt kommen wir zum eher unangenehmen Teil der Imperativanwendungen. Aus der deutschen Sprache sollte uns ja bekannt sein, dass es Hauptsätze und Nebensätze gibt. Hauptsätze als solche können eigenständig stehen, Nebensätze dagegen sind stets abhängig von einem Hauptsatz und bilden mit ihnen stets eine Art Satzgefüge. Kennzeichen eines deutschen Nebensatzes ist, dass das gebeugte Verb am Satzende steht, im Hauptsatz steht es an zweiter Stelle nach einem Pronomen oder Subjekt. Die deutsche Umgangssprache ist im Umgang mit den Nebensätzen jedoch sehr schluderig geworden. Teilweise werden Nebensätze selbstständig gesetzt, um weniger sagen zu müssen: "Wieso ruft er denn nicht an?" - "Weil er kein Telefon hat!" Der Antwortsatz ist eigentlich ein Nebensatz und müsste korrekt lauten: "Er ruft nicht an, weil er kein Telefon hat!" oder kürzer und ohne einleitendes "weil": "Er hat kein Telefon!" Da es nun aber sehr verbreitete ist, mit "weil" eine Begründung abzugeben, haben sich derartige verselbstständigte Nebensätze eingebürgert. Noch schlimmer aber ist der Versuch, mit Hilfe von "weil" einen Hauptsatz zu konstruieren: "Weil... er hat kein Telefon!" Hier könnte man sich immerhin noch so rechtfertigen: man will mit "weil" einleiten, merkt aber, dass hierzu eine ganz andere Konstruktion nötig ist, überlegt einen Moment - daher die Pünktchen - und nimmt schließlich den Hauptsatz. Statt Konjunktiv Präsens nun Indikativ Präsens Wozu nun diese Ausführung über Haupt- und Nebensätze? Auch im Ungarischen ist es üblich, zwischen diesen beiden Satztypen zu unterscheiden. Und speziell für die Anwendung der Imperativformen gibt es hier unterschiedliche Einsatzweisen. Alle bisherigen Beispiele waren reine Hauptsätze, in denen sich zeigte, dass sowohl im Deutschen als auch im Ungarischen auf gleiche Weise die Imperativformen eingesetzt werden. Nun ist aber auch die Variante sehr verbreitet, mit Hilfe einer Haupsatz-Nebensatz-Konstruktion um etwas zu bitten, etwas zu wünschen, anzustreben, zu befehlen etc. Dabei trägt der Hauptsatz das Willensmoment in sich, während der Nebensatz die durchzuführende Handlung beschreibt: "Ich hoffe, dass sie es endlich kapiert hat." bzw. "..., dass sie es endlich kapiert habe." Zwei Varianten? Ja, das liegt einmal mehr daran, dass im Nebensatz hier eigentlich der Konjunktiv Präsens Einsatz finden müsste. Wie aber schon an anderer Stelle erwähnt, spielt der Konjunktiv Präsens im gesprochenen Deutsch heutzutage fast keine Rolle mehr und wird größtenteils durch den Indikativ Präsens ersetzt. Alternativ kann man das Gefüge auch durch einen erweiterten Infinitiv mit "zu" gestalten, was dann so aussieht: "Ich hoffe für sie, es endlich kapiert zu haben." Aber das klappt nicht immer. Der Zwecksatz im Ungarischen Und im Ungarischen? Der obige Beispielsatz lautet hier: '''Remélem, hogy azt végre felfogja. Wir haben es hier mit einem sogenannten Zwecksatz zu tun. Wer sich das Kapitel über die Modalbestimmungen durchgelesen hatte, wird sich noch dran erinnern: es gibt den Grundsatz und den Zwecksatz. Ersterer kennzeichnet Handlungen, die freiwillig geschehen, aus eigenem Antrieb sozusagen. Zwecksätze dagegen enthalten immer eine Aufforderung. Genau diese liegt bei dem Beispiel vor, daher ist es eigentlich nur konsequent, dass die ungarische Sprache sich hier des Imperativs bedient. Warum eigentlich hat man hier im Deutschen ursprünglich den Konjunktiv genommen? Wir werden es nie erfahren :-) 'Anstelle des deutschen Indikativ Präsens im Ungarischen ein Imperativ!' Also, um es noch einmal klar auszudrücken: Wo im deutschen Zwecksatz früher der Konjunktiv Präsens stand und heute der Indikativ Präsens steht, wird im Ungarischen der Imperativ gebraucht! Außerdem wird im Ungarischen der Zwecksatz immer mit hogy eingeleitet, was unserem deutschen "dass" bzw. "damit" entspricht. Und so ähnlich sieht es ja auch im Französischen aus, wenn man um etwas bittet, etwas wünscht, etwas fordert. Aber die Franzosen wollten es sich wohl nicht so einfach machen und setzen anstelle des Imperativs hier ihre Schöpfung namens "Subjonctive" ein - für jeden Französischlernenden aber auch für die Franzosen selber ein Kapitel für sich, zumal es den Subjonctive auch noch für verschiedene Zeitformen gibt. Wer hat Vorrang: die Vorsilbe oder die Verneinung? Im letztgenannten Beispielsatz war übrigens eine Verneinung im Spiel, was hier zu einer etwas merkwürdigen Bauweise führt: Dazu muss gesagt werden, dass die Vorsilben der ungarischen Verben eine noch wesentlich größere Selbstständigkeit genießen, als dies im Deutschen der Fall ist. Da sie als besonderer Bedeutungsträger einem Verb eine ergänzende oder aber gänzlich andere Bedeutung geben können, liegt die Satzbetonung grundsätzlich auf ihnen. Sie stehen dann also vor dem Verb und werden daher mit diesem auch zusammen geschrieben. Das Vorrecht auf die Satzbetonung nehmen aber auch die Verneinungsworte nem, ne, soha usw. für sich in Anspruch. Treffen nun Verneinung und Verbalvorsilbe aufeinander, wird normalerweise der Konflikt so entschärft, dass die Verneinung den Vorrang hat. Die Vorsilbe verliert ihre Stellung vor dem Verb und taucht erst später wieder auf. Normalerweise! Aber wenn ein Imperativ im Spiel ist, hat die Verbalvorsilbe den Vorrang vor der Verneinung. Es entsteht so die Reihenfolge Verbalvorsilbe + Verneinungswort + Imperativform des Stammverbs. Wer aber trotzdem der Verneinung den Vortritt geben will, kann dies ebenso tun mit der folgenden, vielleicht auch etwas eleganteren Form: Allerdings wirkt diese Konstruktion etwas schwierig aus deutscher Sicht, da der Nebensatz plötzlich mit dem Subjekt eingeleitet wird. Und erinnern wir uns nochmal an jenes Sprichwort im Vorverlauf: Nézd meg az anyját, vedd el a lányát! Wie schon erwähnt, bedeutet es sinngemäß:"Du solltest deine Schwiegermutter kennen, bevor du ihre Tochter heiratest!" Wortwörtlich übersetzt bedeutet es ja: "Schau auf ihre Mutter, wenn du ihr das Mädchen wegnehmen willst." Man soll also die Mutter im Blick behalten, wenn man beabsichtigt, das Mädchen (von ihr) zu heiraten. Ein klarer Fall von Zwecksatz-Konstruktion. Oder ist da jemand anderer Meinung? :-) Ja, genau, es fehlt eigentlich das Wörtchen hogy zu Beginn des Nebensatzes, aber das ist wohl analog der dichterischen eben volksmundliche Freiheit. Resümee Zusammenfassend kann man also sagen: die Materie der Imperativformen im Ungarischen verlangt schon deutlich mehr Sprachgefühl und -verständnis als etwa die Bildung von einfachen Formen der Gegenwart und Zukunft, da eben nicht nur Aufforderungen mit Hilfe dieses Modus gebildet werden sondern auch die Zwecksätze. Gerade letzteres widerspricht der deutschen Bildungsweise und ist daher nur recht mühsam zu verinnerlichen. Somit wird man den ungarischlernenden Deutschen auch trotz guter Aussprache an Fehlern bei derartigen Satzkonstruktionen schnell identifizieren. Verstanden wird man aber garantiert. Kategorie:Grammatik